


Shoulder - Iwaoi

by cherry_grace



Series: Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, hq!!, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi in france, kiss prompts, shoulder kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_grace/pseuds/cherry_grace
Summary: To clarify the prompt even further, it was "“Sitting next to someone, hands in one’s lap, leaning against them and kissing their shoulder”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kiss Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543006
Kudos: 106





	Shoulder - Iwaoi

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify the prompt even further, it was "“Sitting next to someone, hands in one’s lap, leaning against them and kissing their shoulder”

Oikawa was jostled awake as the train took a sharp turn. His head slowly rose up from Iwaizumi’s shoulders, eyes glazed over with grogginess. His light brown eyes were squinted as he took in time to absorb the brightness of the street lights. 

Oikawa’s moment of confusion earned a lop-sided grin from Iwaizumi. 

_ “Qu’est-ce qui se passe?” _ Oikawa asked with a low, raspy voice. “Is it our stop yet?”

He opened his mouth to yawn as he searched the empty train. Their stop was close. 

Iwaizumi gently placed his hand on the side of Oikawa’s face. He fiddled with the top of Oikawa’s warm ear and stared off into space. Iwaizumi did it all as if on reflex.

“Sleep, Oikawa.”

Oikawa hummed in response, moving his hands from his pockets to his lap. He stared at the small, dim buildings that the train whizzed by. The city became farther and farther away.

They left everything in Japan after college and moved to France. It wasn’t a well-thought out decision. Oikawa threw a fit after never getting accepted on Japan’s national team and wanted to start over. Iwaizumi followed shortly after, worried about his best friend.

It would be okay and it currently was  _ more than _ okay as long as they had each other.

The feeling of sleep overcame him again, but before he closed his eyes, Oikawa tilted his head towards Iwaizumi and placed a peck on his shoulder.

“ _ Je t’aime _ ,” he grumbled before his mind went blank.

“ _ Je t’aime aussi _ ,” Iwaizumi replied softly as Oikawa snored.


End file.
